


like a river flows

by NoBloodNoCookie



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Future Kid, fun stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoBloodNoCookie/pseuds/NoBloodNoCookie
Summary: It was a normal day for Penelope Park until she was grabbed into a hug that was more assault, less hug by an unfamiliar lanky, brunette form that literally appeared out of thin air."Oh, Aunt Pen, I'm so relieved to see you!"--Penelope's back from Belgium and is just trying to get through this school year. But all of a sudden she's got a niece who says she’s traveled back in time and needs her help? Ah, screw it, she’s down for the ride either way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all of my lovely, LOVELY friends - Nic, Gabs, Mango, Katie, Bianca and Drea - who are still friends with me despite the number of times I bug them to read my stuff! You're all amazing and I love you!

It was a normal day for Penelope at the Salvatore Boarding School.

She'd attended her classes, tried to not stare longingly at Josie during those classes and failed, ate her meals, tried not to stare at Josie and her Chris Evans wannabe, vampire boyfriend coddling each other in the cafeteria and got yelled at by Hope for being the sad, pathetic bitch she was and for failing to hide the burning jealousy she constantly felt. Then she'd hung out with her posse, discussed all the latest gossip, went to the library and flirted with the newest werewolf, pretending all the while that she couldn't feel Josie's eyes on her. 

A cluster fuck of a day, thanks to the stupid feelings she had for Josie Saltzman. 

Now she was trying to find some peace in her weed, lounging on the empty roof. 

(God, she missed the numbness Belgium blessed her with. Being back in Salvatore had stirred up way more emotions than she was comfortable having. Is this why she was back? To pine over a girl who didn’t even  _know_ if she cared about Penelope? To ruin any chance she might have of a decent future and a career?

 Staying here in this goddamn school only meant that her future was fucked either way.)

So all in all, a normal day for Penelope Park.

Until she was pulled into a hug that was more assault than hug by an unfamiliar lanky, brunette form - not the lanky brunette Penelope would like to be assaulted in a hug by, but a surprisingly similar build to that of Josie's. But she smelled different and Penelope hated herself for remember just exactly how Josie smelled - that quite literally appeared out of thin air.

"Oh, Aunt Pen! I'm so relieved to see you!"

Um, what the fuck?

"What did you just call me?"

The girl pulls away, her blue eyes narrowing as she analyzes Penelope's face and Penelope eerily feels like she's definitely been on the receiving end of this judgmental gaze before.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

She lets out a string of creative expletives that impress even Penelope before pausing abruptly, shooting her a sheepish grin in apology.

"Huh?" Penelope was tired and stoned and definitely has no patience for the emotional whiplash this girl is giving her.

"Right," the girl lets out a little laugh, shaking her head. "I'm older than you technically so I don't need to apologize for swearing in your presence. Even if you did teach me most of the swear words I know." 

" _What_ is going on?"

The girl's smile sobers and her shoulders tense. "Well. My name is Hayley, um, Mikaelson and I'm your niece. I need your help because my mom is dying."

And fuck, if this girl doesn't have Penelope's ability to dramatically drop a life altering bomb nonchalantly, blood relation or not.

 

\--

 

"So let me get this straight," Penelope begins and Hayley snorts. "you're telling me that you've traveled back in time -"

"Thirty years back. We overshot it a bit, I think fifteen would've been fine. At least then you wouldn’t be so surprised to see me. I knew that dumb ass would find a way to mess up though."

"Uh huh?” 

"You sent me. Well, technically you're supposed to know nothing about this because your wife would kill you if she knew you we ran it by your first." 

"My wife?" Penelope wonders, in a daze.

"The point is, there was no other way. And now I need your help."

"Uh huh, my help to find a way to siphon some of Hope's magic into that bracelet. Then to send you back into the future?"

"Using this spell." Hayley pulls out a piece of paper from the inside of her jacket and hands it over.

"That's Hope's handwriting," Penelope notes, squinting at the spell.

“I stole it from her spell book. She's going to ground me forever when she finds out, but at least she'll be alive to do it." Hayley's pout is all too familiar and Penelope's blood turns cold at the sight of it as she has a horrible, horrible thought.

She takes a moment to _really_ look at Hayley.

"Because you're Hope's kid." Just Hope's kid? 

Sure enough, Penelope recognizes those naturally judgey, perfect Mikaelson blue eyes. But her resemblance to Hope ends there. 

Hayley has that Saltzman jaw Penelope is all too familiar with, but has sharper cheekbones and a nose too pointy to be Josie’s. 

The pout currently on her lips is definitely Josie’s infamous one - that Penelope may or may not think was the most maddeningly attractive thing ever - But the set of Hayley’s face makes it look like an angry pout, or resting bitch face if you will, instead of Josie’s sad pout that makes you want to do anything she asked.

(Okay, maybe that last bit was true just for Penelope, but whatever.) 

But Hayley resembles Josie enough to make Penelope very, _very_ uncomfortable. 

"Yeah." Hayley nods sadly. "I'll spare you all the gory details but she's been in this coma like state for the past week that shouldn't even be possible for a hybrid -" 

"Wait, hybrid?"

"Yep. Hybrid. Please don't make me relive that traumatic experience again."

"Sorry, go on."

"Right, so the working theory is that her own magic might be what may wake her up again. It's all I have right now, Aunt Pen. I just, I don't know what I'm going to do if she never-" Hayley's voice breaks as she begins to cry and there's just something about this stranger - Her _niece_. - that Penelope's heart can't bear to see sad.

(Maybe it's how much she reminds her of Josie, but she represses that thought to subdue the rising panic in her chest.)

Penelope pulls Hayley into a hug, whispering words of reassurance as she rubs comforting circles on her back, letting Hayley cry it out and ignoring just how... fucking weird this situation is.

"Don't worry darling." The nickname slips out effortlessly. "You and I will do everything possible to save her. We won’t let anything happen to her. I promise."

Hayley lets out a weak, watery laugh before hugging Penelope tighter. "You always call me that, you know? ‘Darling.’ It’s nice. It’s nice to know some things are inevitable. To know that even at seventeen you were a total smoke show and that a hug from you always makes me feel like anything is possible. You're my favorite, Aunt Pen."

It is nice. It’s nice to know that she wasn’t going to be the fuck up she was now. To know that however selfish and obnoxious she was, she would do anything for this girl. To know that she’s done something right for once.

To know that she’s finally ( _finally!_ ) loved someone the right way - the way they wanted to be loved.

But that was too much to unload on a girl who already had so many problems for her own, so she decides to lighten the mood instead.

"Obviously. I'm me."

Hayley hums in agreement and Penelope already loves this girl. 

(Even if she might be Hope and Josie's child. Which, honestly… a nightmare. Literal nightmare.)

 

\--

 

"So where do we start?"

"Well we need one more person on board. You know, any siphoner will do. Anyone that’s willing to help us," Hayley says hesitantly and the way she's looking at Penelope lets her know who exactly they need.

Josie.

Lizzie would rather die than help Penelope. So of course it’s Josie.

Ugh, why does it always come back to Josie? 

Penelope doesn't want to know why she's looking at her like that. She definitely isn't ready to see how Hayley might react to seeing a younger version of the woman who may be her mother.

But she also needs to know before she goes crazy. "So Hayley, who is your, uh other parent?"

"Seriously?" Hayley looks down at her a slightly evil grin on her face. "You have to ask? My parents are soulmates. Actual soulmates. If you looked up the word soulmates in the dictionary, you'd see a picture of my parents right next to it." She's bouncing around, long limbs flailing all over the place with the same adorable yet frustrating lack of grace Josie has that always has Penelope worrying about her tipping over at any time. 

Oh no.

No, no, no.

Her shattering heart pushes to ask with no small amount of pettiness. "Are they though?"

Hayley looks at her likes she's stupid. "I'm pretty sure they are, Aunt Pen. You think so too.”

"No offense, kid." No, it doesn't feel weird to call someone older than her 'kid' and to be called aunt in return. "But I'm pretty sure Josie's my soulmate."

Now Hayley looks at like she's the stupidest person alive. "Well, duh." 

“Huh?”

“You and Aunt Jo -” Aunt? Oh thank god. She didn’t even believe in God, but right now she was sending out a thank you to every version of God she’d ever heard of. Thank fuck. “belong together. That’s why you’re, oh I don’t know, married? You can’t honestly tell me that you never saw that one coming.” The accompanying eye roll is almost audible in her tone.

Penelope can hardly breathe.

This… this was too good to be true.

“I - no. Wait. Uh, you’re telling me that I _somehow_ got my life together enough to _marry_ Josie? Like actually marry her?”

“You guys are really adorable too. Like my favorite marriage, after my parents of course.” 

“And Hope loves me enough to make her daughter call me aunt? Wow, you’re the best thing to happen to my miserable year, darling.” 

“Erm, well,” Hayley pauses, shaking her head noncommittally. “I’m not sure all of that is true.”

“Don’t take my dreams away from me, bitch.”

Hayley laughs. “I’m just saying, like yes, Mom tolerates you, Aunt Pen. But does she love you enough for you to be my Aunt? Eh, I don’t think so. It’s more because she really doesn’t have a choice, you know? You’re family. Quite literally, you’re my Aunt.” 

“Girl, I’m not sober enough for this. Just tell it to me straight.”

Hayley smirks at her and for some reason that smirk annoys her, reminding Penelope of someone she can’t stand. “You’ve never done a single straight thing in your entire life.”

She rolls her eyes. “Weak. Accurate, but still weak.”

“You’re so slow at this age, it’s disconcerting. But you seem tortured-”

Penelope laughs because it’s true.

“-so I’ll take it easy on you. I was just teasing you. Of course my mom likes you enough for you to be my aunt, but since you’re both sisters-in-law anyway, it’s moot,” Hayley trails off with a shrug, like its explanation enough.

And it is.

But Penelope’s brain short circuits as she processes this.

No. 

She can’t help the laugh that bursts out, before she starts pacing like a fucking madwoman. 

“ _No._ You’re joking! Hope and Lizzie? Like in what bizarre universe..?” Penelope remembers Hayley’s earlier words. “You think Hope and Lizzie are soulmates? In the future _I_ think they’re soulmates? Like me and Josie? You think they’re cuter _than us?"_ Of course that was the part Penelope was actually offended about. “Wait, you’re actually Hope and Lizzie’s kid? Oh my God. Oh my God. Hope and Lizzie have a whole ass child. _Together._ What the fuck is happening?”

“You’re not going to have a mental breakdown, are you?”  

“Uh, I might. The only logical explanation is that you’re a figment of my imagination. What did I put in my weed today?” Penelope muses, amused by the unimpressed look Hayley shoots her and laughing when she shoves her. 

“Your meltdown was epic though, not gonna lie. Let’s go tell Aunt Jo, I bet her reaction will be even better.”

Well, Penelope can’t argue with that, so she lets Hayley drag her towards the stairs in search of Josie.

No, wait. 

She lets Hayley drag her towards her _future wife._

Her future wife.

God.

Her future fucking wife.  

Wow, she never looked forward to the future more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie finds out the truth... but not all of it.

* * *

Hayley’s still holding her hand when they stumble into the common room in search of Josie. Penelope’s promised to let her take point on delivering _all_ the information about the future that they’ll dump on Josie soon enough. 

She’s still letting out the occasional random giggle and when asked why, she says, “Your meltdown at my origin story was the best thing I’ve seen in a really long time. Thanks Aunt Pen, I really needed that.” 

The smile on her face is adorable enough that Penelope doesn’t mind being the butt of the joke. “‘Origin story’ she says casually. You are so dramatic, _of course_ you’re Lizzie’s daughter.” 

“Puh-lease, look at all the women I’ve grown up with. It would be weird if I wasn’t dramatic, it’s literally in my blood.” 

Hayley punctuates that statement with a hair flip that Penelope’s definitely sure she’s seen Hope do before and maybe because this is the lightest they’ve both been in weeks or maybe this is just how they are together and the entire situation is _so ridiculous_ that they crack up loudly enough to get the attention of the whole room. 

“Oh look, there she is,” Hayley notes, still slightly breathless from their laughter.

She follows Hayley’s gaze and sure enough, there she is. 

Josie Saltzman.

Her future wife. The love of her life. The cutest person on this planet - no, that _fact_ isn’t up for discussion, thank you very much. 

“ _Wow,_ right? 

“Uh, _yeah._ Wow for sure. What’s going on with you two anyway?” 

“Broke her heart to save her life instead. I told her I loved her. She didn’t say anything in return. I left, helped avoiding the merge, came back. She still hasn’t said anything yet.” Penelope looks down at her feet, deflating as her shoulders drop. “I was just trying to get used to the idea that she’d probably never forgive me for the unforgivable amount of pain I’ve caused her because she doesn’t even want to look at me most days, you know? Until you.” 

“Hey, it’ll be okay. You _know_ I can say for sure that it will.” Hayley smiles at her brightly, trying to cheer her up. 

“It’s just that we have _so_ many things left unsaid but she’s got a boyfriend now. Mike or Marcus or something, I don’t know.” 

Hayley raises an eyebrow in that classic Hope Mikaelson way as she appraises Penelope. “You know exactly what his name is, don’t you?” 

“I hate that you know me this well.” Penelope shakes her head at the unfortunate circumstance. “It’s Mason. What a stupid name.”

“What an over reaction-” Hayley pauses mid eye roll. “Oh wow, okay. I’m not imagining the death stare Aunt Jo’s giving us, right? She looks as terrifying as the time I accidentally almost poisoned… Uh, ahem.” She stops herself from saying too much, clears her throat and carries on like there was no interruption. “I’m actually scared for my life right now.” 

Penelope briefly wonders about what Hayley might have been talking about but she forgets all about that when she looks at Josie. And well, to put it mildly, Josie looks _pissed._ Like the time she set Penelope on fire pissed. Her entire being screams bloody murder. But - huh, well wasn’t that interesting.  

“I think it’s not me she’s glaring at, for once,” Penelope says, wonder coloring her voice. “It’s _you_.” 

“What, why?” 

Penelope’s downright gleeful now. “I think I have an idea, but let’s go find out.” 

 

\-- 

 

Josie’s annoyed “what do _you_ want?” comes out even before Penelope and Hayley can sit down at her table. 

“We need your help with something,” Penelope tells her, straight to the point, not bothering to keep the smirk off the face. That definitely does not help keep Josie’s frustration in check. 

( _This was so good.)_

She leans over the table to hiss out, “why the _fuck_ would I help you and whoever your flavor of the week is?” God, Josie was just so _sexy_ when she cursed. It was such a shame it happened so rarely, even if it always Penelope’s doing. In more ways that one. 

She’s mentally scolding herself for her thinking about all the.. rather fun times she’s elicited a curse word from Josie when they were in a time of crisis. Josie turns to Hayley next. “I’ve never seen you before. Are you new here? You know, you should really stay away from her, don’t do this to yourself. It’s a terrible idea. You’re,” her lips thin, turning down into a grimace like it pained her to say the next words. “Stunning. You can do better.”

Hayley’s eyes light up in understanding and her lips twitch as she tries not to laugh.  “Oh yeah, I agree. She’s been a terrible influence on me in all the time I’ve known her.” 

She looks at Penelope who’s looking between them like Christmas came early for her. 

Which might as well have true because Penelope doesn’t celebrate Christmas and the fact that Josie was looking at Hayley like she’s about to set her on fire? It really was the happiest time of her year.

“Isn’t this already much better than my reaction?”

Only a little giggle escapes Hayley and Penelope is _very_ proud of her niece’s self control. “Infinitely. I can’t _wait_ to tell her about this!” 

Josie waves her arms wildly to direct both of their attentions back onto her. “Uh, hello, excuse me? What are you idiots talking about?”

Penelope can only smile at Josie. She was so stupid, underestimating the hold she has on Penelope’s heart. 

(Penelope just really, really loves this dumbass.) 

“You don’t have to demand my attention, Jojo, it’s not like I’d forget about your existence even for a minute.”

Josie looks taken aback by the genuineness of Penelope’s words for a moment, before she blushes an adorable shade of pink and makes a conscious effort to not look too pleased. 

Penelope ignores the way her heart soars in her chest at Josie’s reaction and is content just to take in whatever Josie can give her at the moment. 

However, Hayley being Hope _and_ Lizzie’s child - who were the two most impatient bitches on the planet, in Penelope’s humble opinion - is definitely not as happy to give Josie time to recover. 

“Yes, yes, you’re very cute and whatnot but we have other important things to discuss, so if you can do whatever this is-” she gestures to Josie’s flustered disposition and Penelope’s resulting heart eyes. “-on your own time, that would be truly fucking spectacular.” 

Josie sputters in surprise, eyes wide and cheeks a darker shade of red than before. “What? We’re not- I mean, it’s not anything? Ha. Ugh, that’s not-“

Hayley pinches the bridge of her nose as she continues to watch Josie flounder. She takes a deep breath and looks up at the ceiling. “Literally any other time period and I would’ve been home by now. It’s like this entire family _enjoys_ fucking with me.” She stops mumbling to herself and addresses Josie and Penelope. “Out of curiosity though, how do you two get things done when you act like imbeciles around each other?” 

Penelope shows no indication that she’s heard Josie murmur “we don’t,” with the exception of her lips slightly curving upwards as she puts an arm around Hayley, gently rubbing her shoulder blade to ease the agitation Penelope feels rolling off of her. “Patience, my love. Don’t scare her off. Ease her into it.” 

Josie’s eyebrows which had already risen at the way Penelope readily offered physical comfort - something that was exclusive to Josie herself - nearly disappear into her hairline at the term of endearment.

“Josie, I want you to meet Hayley. She’s... family.” Penelope tries real hard to not notice the sigh of relief Josie releases at that. “Hayley, this is Josie. Be nice. I’m sure your parents have taught you to be nice, haven’t they?”

Hayley gives Penelope a dirty look for that cheap shot before turning to Josie with a saccharine smile. “So wonderful to meet you finally meet you, it really feels like I’ve known you all my life. Did you know, by the way, that Penelope won’t stop talking about you?”

“Uh, maybe you don’t have to be that nice, dial it down a little,” Penelope says but Hayley ignores her and continues to talk to Josie who grows increasingly amused by the second.

“You will not believe me when I say I’ve spent all nineteen years of my life listening to her talk about you.” 

Josie squints at Hayley. “What? Are you high? Is she high, Penelope?”

Penelope groans. “That’s your idea of easing her into it?” She scowls at Hayley whose frown deepens and makes a “well you do it then” gesture. “Josie, Hayley isn’t exactly from this time period. She’s.. Well, how do I put it delicately, from the future.” 

Now Josie’s concerned. “Oh, no. Pen, did you scare the alchemy nerds into making those witchy psychedelics again?”

Hayley scoffs. “‘She’s from the future?’ _That_ is you easing her into it? Oh, great job, Aunt Pen, truly you are the master of subtlety.” 

“Did she just... call you her aunt? Oh boy, that sobering potion is going to be a bitch to make,” Josie murmurs to herself, eyebrows furrowed. “Probably going to need Hope too.”

“Hope!” Penelope yelps, realization dawning on her face as she points at Josie. “Yes. Exactly. Hope. Just show her the spell Hayley, she’ll figure it out herself.” She grimaces as Josie as she says as an afterthought. “Also I’m insulted that you think I am not capable of whipping up something that would make me lose my mind by myself. Like I need those puny alchemy dweebs for that.” 

Josie rolls her eyes and Hayley sighs, reaches into her jacket pocket and pulls her copy of the spell out. She glances around the room, to where people are staring at them with obvious interest and stands up. The fact that Penelope Park and Josie Saltzman were sitting at the same table together for the first time since their break up was enough to draw everyone’s attention, after all. “Can we take this somewhere private please? 

Josie looks completely done with the both of them, but something about Penelope’s desperate eyes must make her get up and follow Hayley, who’s marching out of the common room in search of an empty classroom. 

“Does she even know where she’s going?” 

“Of course, I do,” Hayley calls back, “I grew up here.” 

“Of course she thinks she did,” Josie grumbles, mouth set in that pout Penelope spent most, if not all of her time thinking about kissing. 

Penelope resists the urge to laugh as she hears Josie recollect the ingredients for that sobering potion under her breath and quietly follows them both. 

 

\-- 

 

“Alright hand it over,” Josie demands, sitting next to Hayley on the teacher’s desk. Penelope takes a seat in the front row instead, happy to watch them duke it out from a distance. 

“This _is_ Hope’s handwriting,” Josie says, voice skeptical as she skims through the page. 

“Well, duh. That is what we’ve been saying, haven’t we?” Hayley retorts, but quiets down after a reproachful glance from Penelope. “Sorry, take your time. This can be a lot to process I guess.” 

“This is supposed to reverse time travel and erase all memories of it ever happening. What the heck?” There she goes again not swearing in situations that demand it. How one girl was made this perfectly to decimate the defenses of Penelope’s heart, she’ll never know. Josie doesn’t look up until she finishes scanning the spell at least four more times. “I guess if anyone could do it, it would be Hope,” she concludes with a shrug. 

“Seriously?” Penelope sounds almost offended. “That easy?” 

“Come on, it’s Hope.” That’s the only explanation Josie has to offer. 

“First smart thing I’ve seen you say since I’ve gotten here,” Hayley chimes in. 

“Are you even supposed to be talking to me that way?” Josie asks, quirking a playful eyebrow Hayley’s way. 

“Uh, what do you mean?” 

“Your name. Those sad blue eyes.  A page from Hope’s grimoire? From the future meaning, obviously you’re Hope’s kid. Right?” Josie takes the stunned silence from Hayley and Penelope as confirmation, allows herself a smug, triumphant little smile. “So Hope’s kid, what are you doing being rude to your aunt? I mean, _of course_ Hope loves me enough for her kid to call me aunt.”

Hayley snorts. “That’s exactly what she said too,” she tells Josie, jabbing a thumb in Penelope’s direction. “Also, I’m letting you know, _Aunt Jo_ -” Hayley pointedly stresses their relationship, a fond smile on her face and Josie beams back, the thrill of having a niece _from the future_ (what the fuck) slowly taking over. “That my mom had no choice in the matter. You would be my aunt whether she liked it or not.” 

Josie takes that in for a second, eyes raking over Hayley’s features and recognition slowly dawns over her face. 

First, Josie let’s out a delighted “no! Shut up. Really? Both of them? Married?”  

“So happily,” Hayley confirms, grinning.

Then she makes an adorable grabby hands motion at Hayley. “Oh my God, look at you, you’re my sister’s baby. This basically means you’re my child too, oh my God, bring it in!” 

Hayley laughs and both of them slide off the table to wrap the other in the tightest hug possible, swaying a little. 

“Oh my god,” Josie bounces a little on the balls of her feet, still hugging Hayley and it’s precious as hell. “You’re my niece. My actual blood relative.” She pulls back a little to examine Hayley’s face. “We even have the same lips. And jaw. Oh my God, hair too! This is so amazing,” she squeals excitedly and pulls Hayley back into her stranglehold. 

“Penelope, look it’s my niece,” Josie calls out happily. 

“Yeah, I know. She looks just like you,” Penelope replies, laughing at the childlike joy on Josie’s face.

“You are the most perfect person to hug, did you know that?” Hayley murmurs into Josie’s shoulder. “Aunt Pen and mom are too short and my mother is too tall. You, on the other hand, are perfect for resting my chin on your shoulder.” 

“You hear that? You’re too short but I’m perfect for her to rest her chin on my shoulder!” Her voice sounds strangely mangled. 

“Josie.” Penelope tilts her head and leans forward, concerned. “Are you going to cry?” 

“What? No. Don’t,” Hayley warns, pulling away from Josie. “If you cry, I cry, that’s how it always works. We’re the crybabies. That’s why nobody let’s us watch Carol together.” 

 _Why? Why would Carol make anyone cry? Why were they even rewatching it multiple times?_ But Penelope supposes these two crying messes together were a problem (and an honor and a privilege) for future her. 

“I’m just so happy right now.” Josie sniffles lightly and Penelope wants to walk over and comfort her, but she’s not sure her efforts would be entirely welcome. “I mean Hope has been so lonely for so long and to know that she has all of us as her family and a daughter that’s this- this-” Josie pauses for a second, trying to find the words to describe her niece and instead lovingly smushes Hayley’s face between her hands. “-precious and funny and smart and... and so wonderfully Saltzman is everything I’ve ever wanted for her.”

Hayley smiles sadly. “Thanks, Aunt Jo. I think that she’s really, _really_ happy with the way her life looks right now too but I need your help keeping it that way.”

“Anything,” Josie vows. “What do you need from me?” 

 

\--

 

“You need me to siphon her magic into this bracelet?” Josie asks uncertainly, once Hayley explains what needs to be done. “So that Lizzie or I can siphon it into… an unconscious Hope? What, jump start her like she’s a freaking car battery?” 

Hayley groans. “I know what it sounds like, okay? But it’s all I have right now and I’ll let you know that you’re the one who came up with this idea.” 

Josie shoots her a look of utter disbelief. “And  _I_ was the one who recklessly sent you to the past based on this insane theory?”

Hayley shifts uncomfortably. “Well… not exactly. You may have mentioned this in passing, but I was the one who came up with this plan. 

Josie’s eyes flash dangerously. “You’re telling me that you’re doing this without any of us knowing about it?” 

“Uh, no?” Hayley looks a little terrified and Penelope doesn’t blame her. But then sweet, wonderful, precious Hayley goes and throws Penelope under the bus to save herself. “I mean, I ran it by Aunt Pen first.” 

“ _What_?”

Penelope involuntarily shuts her eyes in fear. 

_Oh no._

Josie laughs - hard, fast and bitter. “Of course. Who else would approve of a plan this careless and idiotic?” Josie glowers at her and while Penelope was normally scared of _nothing_ this is absolutely not a line of fire she wants to be in. “Why the hell would you do that?”

“First of all, I didn’t do anything-” 

“Yet,” Hayley teases, happy to be out of trouble.

Penelope ignores Hayley because Josie is _seething_ and she can’t understand why. “I did it - will do it? I don’t know - to save Hope’s life. And I’d do it again.” 

“Did you even pause to think about how this would hurt the people around you if this went wrong? What makes you think you have the right to make decisions for other people?” 

Penelope is stumped by this outburst. “Josie, that doesn’t even make any sense. We must have been desperate trying to save Hope’s life. Of course it makes sense to do this.” 

Hayley too must note the way Josie’s hand glows red as she subconsciously siphons from the table she’s leaning up against so she quickly steps in to diffuse the tension with a forced chuckle. 

“The fact that you feel so passionately about this means you’ll help me, right?” 

Josie nods, not before shooting Penelope one last death glare. What the hell was she so mad for? Penelope hasn’t even done anything yet. “Of course.” 

“Thank you so much, the both of you. You don’t know what it means to me that you would help me out like this when I’m basically a stranger now.” 

“Shut up, you’re not a stranger,” Josie says softly and it’s true. Every time Penelope looks at the girl, there’s a sense of recognition and certainty running through her bones that this girl was her family and she sees the same conviction on display on Josie’s face too. “I would do anything for you because... family is always and forever, right? Did I say that correctly?” 

And oh no.  

Penelope knows as she watches Hayley tear up at the mention of ‘always and forever’ and pull Josie into yet another hug that these two crying messes together would definitely be a problem (and an honor and a privilege) for present her too. 

 

— 

 

“Hope and Lizzie together though-”

“It makes no sense right?” Penelope interjects. 

Josie and Hayley wear matching looks of judgment.

“Soulmates,” Hayley reaffirms. 

“But-“ 

“Enemies to lovers,” Hayley talks over Penelope to shut her up. 

“The _best_ trope, obviously,” Josie adds. 

“I’m told that it was a very slow burn.” 

Josie beams. “Can’t wait to watch it all unfold.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, I know she doesn’t know about the whole married thing just yet, but next chapter, I promise. But there’s tension for reasons Penelope doesn’t understand, why do you think that is? 
> 
> I’m sorry about the delay but I tried guys and putting the words together was just so hard. I know a lot of you have waited for this for so long now and I’m praying it didn’t let you down! I promise to try to get the next one out faster. So much love for all of you wonderful people that wanted to talk to me about this and left comments and appreciation for this fic. The response really blew my mind. So flattered and I hope this made you happy. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought. Hopefully you enjoyed it and thought it was worth the wait?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Lizzie are here and I’m sure everything will be just fine.

“You know what was really interesting about you guessing I was Hope’s child?” Hayley asks Josie a few minutes later as they walk back to Penelope’s dorm room. 

 

They had decided the best option was for Hayley to spend the night in Penelope’s dorm. Penelope had no roommate, no nosy twin or tribrid bursting in without knocking. 

 

“What?” 

 

“The fact that you never assumed that you were the one that married her,” Hayley says, kinking an eyebrow playfully. “You knew you’d be my aunt instead, right from the get go.” 

 

Hayley snickers when Josie groans and she hears Penelope audibly snap her teeth shut from where she was trailing behind Josie and Hayley. 

 

She turns back to wink at Penelope who shoots her a sarcastic smile in return.

 

“I had a crush on her when I was twelve. _Twelve._ Do you even know how long ago twelve was? Can we just let that go already? It’s embarrassing enough for me to know that happened, I don’t need everyone else making fun of me for it.” 

 

“Don’t worry, Aunt Jo,” Hayley reassures her as they turned the last corner before they got to Penelope’s room. “You have nothing to be embarrassed about it. I happen to think you have _incredible_ taste in romantic partners.” 

 

Penelope snorts, but chooses to keep her mouth shut when Josie’s face turns red. 

 

“Uh, thanks?” She pauses abruptly in the middle of the hallway as though she just realized that Hayley knew everything about their futures. “Wait. Oh. So you know- like who I end up with. Do I end up with someone? Do you like them? Do _I_ like them?” Her voice drops another octave when she asks, “do they like me?” 

 

She looks so uncertain, so vulnerable that Penelope can’t help the “of course they’d love you. Who wouldn’t? Why would you even question that?” that slips out. 

 

Josie stares at her for a long moment, eyes stone cold. “Are you of all people asking me why I would question if someone I was with truly loved me?” 

 

Hayley involuntarily takes a step back when she hears the accusation in that statement and Penelope thinks it would hurt less if Josie punched her in the face. 

 

“Josie-” 

 

Penelope had no idea what she was about to say but whatever it was going to be, it was interrupted by Hope and Lizzie rounding the corner of the corridor, loudly teasing each other and Hayley stiffens at the sight of them. 

 

Josie curses under her breath and plasters on a suspiciously innocent expression as she greets them both. 

 

Lizzie zeroes in on the sight before her and Penelope knows that she could tell that everything was not what it seemed. 

 

“Hey Jo, what’s happening here?” Hope’s voice is light, but loaded.

 

Penelope and Josie glance at Hayley who was still dumbly staring at the younger version of her parents and then look at each other, thankfully retaining the ability to non-verbally communicate even a year and a half after their break up. 

 

Josie slightly widens her eyes, quirks an eyebrow in Lizzie’s direction and lifts her chin in Penelope’s direction. 

 

Meaning that since Lizzie could tell when Josie’s lying, Penelope had to take the lead on this. 

 

The ends of Penelope’s lips turn down and she scrunches her nose but nods almost imperceptibly. 

 

Meaning that Josie owes her and she was unhappy to be doing this, but still would anyway. 

 

Josie rolls her eyes, lips thinning and well, you didn’t have to know Josie as well as Penelope did to understand that she was telling her to get over herself. 

 

This exchange takes them only a few seconds and when Penelope speaks, everyone else in the room was none the wiser. 

 

“This is my cousin,” she lies smoothly. “She’s a prospective student and Josie so generously offered to show her around too because she's the one member of my family Josie can actually stand.” 

 

“Not that we blame her,” Hayley adds, convincingly faking disgust.

 

“Not at all.” Penelope doesn’t have to fake her own disgust when mentioning her family and she’s not surprised that even Hayley knows enough about them to know what the appropriate reaction was. 

 

“Sure, okay.” It’s clear Hope doesn’t believe them, but she was intrigued enough to see what they were playing at. 

 

“Really?” Lizzie isn’t as subtle about her suspicions as Hope was. “Why haven’t you ever mentioned any cousin of Penelope’s to me before?” 

 

“Yes, because of course I’d want to discuss my ex’s family. What kind of dumb question is that?” Josie scowls unpleasantly. 

 

Lizzie opens her mouth to argue but Hayley chimes in. 

 

“We haven’t met right? Hi! I’m Hayley.” 

 

Hope’s face softens when she hears her name. “Hope Mikaelson, pleasure to meet you,” she replies politely, extending her hand. 

 

Hayley steps past the offered hand and pulls Hope into a very tight hug. 

 

“So happy to finally see you,” Hayley says, sounding choked up. 

 

Hope shoots Penelope a bewildered look, but only receives a shrug in response so Hope awkwardly pats Hayley’s back. “Ha, yes, okay. Great. Great to see you too?”

 

When the hug goes on long enough for it to be weird, Lizzie - who was staring at Hope and Hayley’s embrace darkly - speaks up. “Okay, you can let go of her now.” 

 

Penelope and Josie snicker at the edge in Lizzie’s voice. 

 

Of course. 

 

They stare at each other, terribly amused - before Josie seems to realize just who was on the receiving end of her smile and it drops into a neutral expression. 

 

Ugh. 

 

Hayley pulls away from Hope very reluctantly. Hope takes a little step away from her, face apologetic as she looked at Lizzie.

 

Lizzie paid her no mind, grimace deepening as she gave Hayley an appraising once over - like she was seeing how attractive the girl was and was not liking what she saw. 

 

Hayley, however, fixes Lizzie with a sunshine smile - one Penelope recognizes as the same one Josie used when she wanted to charm her way out of trouble when she was caught doing something she wasn’t supposed to be. 

 

“You’re Lizzie right?” Hayley playfully glares at Josie before stage whispering, “Wow Jo, you really undersold how stunning your sister was.”

 

The results were instantaneous - the murder eyes were replace by a delighted grin and Penelope is so proud of Hayley for knowing exactly how to work her mother. 

 

Even Josie makes a low, impressed noise in the back of her throat. 

 

“Oh stop,” Lizzie laughs out, clear she doesn’t want Hayley to stop at all. 

 

“It’s really great to finally meet you,” Hayley murmurs sincerely, pulling Lizzie into an equally fierce hug. “I’ve heard wonderful things about you.” 

 

“From who? Penelope?” Lizzie asks, beyond baffled that Penelope would ever say something nice about her, as she also awkwardly pats Hayley’s shoulder. 

 

Penelope scoffs. “Whoa, okay, let’s not get carried away here.” 

 

Before Lizzie and Penelope can engage in one of their usual petty squabbles, Hope uncomfortably tugs at Lizzie’s sleeve, lips pursed at Hayley and Lizzie’s longer-than-strictly-necessary hug.

 

Hayley sheepishly pulls away from Lizzie once she senses the gesture. 

 

“I’m so sorry for-” she explains, close to tears as she waves her hand between herself, Hope and Lizzie. “You must think I’m so weird.”

 

Hayley takes a deep breath, staring at Hope with the most heartbroken eyes, so Josie takes it upon herself to explain. “One of her mothers is..” 

 

“Sick,” Penelope supplies. 

 

“Yes, she’s really sick and Hayley’s been having a hard time lately.”

 

Hope and Lizzie offer their sympathies and none of them mention it when Hayley cries. 

 

“Hey listen, I know we just met,” Hope says, gently grabbing her daughter by the shoulders. “But I get it. The fear of losing your mother, it makes you do the stupidest things. Believe me, you have no idea how much I understand that.” 

 

Hope’s voice cracks towards the end and Lizzie is immediately by her side, intertwining their fingers together. 

 

“You have to believe your mother is strong enough to fight her sickness okay? She must be, if she’s anything like you.” 

 

Hayley laughs wryly. “Yeah, she’s the strongest person I know.” 

 

Hope smiles, nodding in encouragement. “I believe that. She will be fine, okay? Because she’s not going to want to leave you.” 

 

Hayley watches Lizzie’s thumb caress the back of Hope’s hand. “Or Mother,” she says, absently.

 

“Or your mother,” Hope agrees, leaning into Lizzie’s touch. “So stay strong okay? I’m sure that’s what both of them would want.” 

 

“Plus,” Lizzie adds lightly, “you’re far too pretty to have worry lines at this age.”  

 

Hayley throws her head back in laughter, full of mirth and shoulders finally relaxed like the weight had dropped off of them. Penelope’s tickled by how Lizzie, Hope and Josie wear adoring smiles that match the one she can feel on her lips as she hears the tinkling sound of her niece’s laugh. 

 

“Thank you,” Hayley says sweetly, face sincere. “To the both of you. I didn’t really believe that she’d be okay until now.” 

 

“Yeah, happy to help.” Lizzie beams. “We inspire that kind of confidence.” 

 

Hayley laughs again and Lizzie’s smile widens as does Hope’s. 

 

“That must be it,” Hayley concedes happily.

 

“Don’t you think she looks familiar though?” Hope asks Lizzie and the others shift suspiciously at that but thankfully neither Hope nor Lizzie notice.

 

Lizzie stares at Hayley critically for a moment, who tries not to fidget under her mother’s stare.

 

Penelope tenses because Hayley was standing right next to Josie, who she was almost a mirror image of. 

 

“Huh,” Lizzie says, an uncomfortable ten seconds later. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Hope. I can’t think of one person she reminds me of.” 

 

In her peripheral vision, Penelope notes that Josie purses her lips tightly to stop the giggles that were dying to escape and her body shakes with silent laughter but she doesn’t blame Josie for wanting to lose it at this absurd scenario.

 

Hope squints at Hayley again. “No, you’re right. She doesn’t look like anyone we know.”

 

Lizzie shrugs but drops it and Penelope resists the urge to face palm or laugh out loud, before bringing up the fact that curfew was starting soon. Hope and Lizzie start to leave, but not before they each pause to say bye to Hayley. 

 

“You have a beautiful name, by the way,” Hope says wistfully, as she walks away with Lizzie.

 

“Thanks, it was my grandmother’s. My Mother chose it though.”

 

Hope and Lizzie nod politely, blissfully oblivious to the implications of Hayley’s statement, but Penelope can see it. She’s seen Lizzie be utterly attuned to Hope’s emotions and needs in a way she wasn’t for anybody else so it doesn’t surprise her that Lizzie’s the one that chose Hayley’s name. 

 

(She can also see Hope crying about it later.) 

 

“You coming, Jo?” Lizzie calls out. 

 

“Yeah, in a couple of minutes.” 

 

“Okay,” Hope says, “goodnight.”

 

They’re all silent for a second as they watch Hope and Lizzie walk away. Hope whispers something to Lizzie who laughs without reservation.

 

“First of all, they’re totally in love-“ 

 

“Preach,” Hayley murmurs.

 

“Second of all,” Josie exhales exhausted, as she notes Hayley’s still red eyes. “That was rough and you definitely deserve some ice cream.” 

 

Penelope throws an arm around Hayley’s shoulders as they _finally_ round to the corner to her room. “Are you okay?” 

 

“I would be better if I had ice cream,” Hayley replies cheekily.

 

Penelope snorts, unlocking her room. “Tough luck, darling. Sleep now, I’ll get you some tomorrow.” 

 

She pushes her door open and looks up to see two matching pouts. 

 

“Goddamnit, no,” she says, walking further into the room, Josie and Hayley follow. “Doctor Saltzman already busted me for being out during curfew last week. I don’t want to get in trouble again.” 

 

Hayley props herself on the bed, hands folded in front of her, expectantly glancing between her aunties, like the argument that was about to break out between them was something she was used to. 

 

“When has that ever stopped you?” Josie asks, in disbelief. 

 

“Maybe because I’ve been doing so much better? I have a perfect attendance record and really good grades this semester. Did you know that Dorian himself offered to write me a letter of recommendation? I’m even working on getting Doctor Saltzman to like me now.”

 

Behind Josie, Hayley gives her a thumbs up as she mouths ‘he will’ and well, that’s good to know. Caroline already loves her and while she doesn’t care for Alaric - like at all - she still wants both of Josie’s parents to approve of her. 

 

“First of all, Doctor Saltzman only likes Hope, so good luck with that,” Josie replies snidely, before realizing who was in the room with them. She gives Hayley an apologetic look, who only waves it off. 

 

“Eh, it’s fine. Mom is amazing but you’d think the man could at least try to be a decent dad to his own daughters, right?”

 

“Right,” Josie and Penelope agree bitterly. 

 

Josie doesn’t allow herself to dwell on her father for too long. “And secondly, stop being ridiculous and get the girl some ice cream, Penelope.” 

 

“Yeah, stop being ridiculous and get the girl some ice cream, Penelope,” Hayley repeats. 

 

Penelope glares at her but Hayley only laughs in her face. 

 

“Would you look at that? Your mom glare is still so ineffective.” 

 

Penelope’s heart thuds to a stop in her chest. “My what?” 

 

Josie turns to look at her sharply. “Her what?” 

 

Hayley shrinks under the weight of Josie’s stare and waves a hand in her direction. “You see this? This is the mom glare we’re all so scared of.” 

 

“We?” Josie asks, alarmed. “Who’s we?” 

 

“Kids,” Hayley explains, equally alarmed, “All the kids. My friends. Some other kids I know. All the kids I know.” 

 

Penelope and Josie wait in a stressful silence until Hayley weakly says, “oh my god, stop overthinking everything I say. It’s just easier to say mom glare than auntie glare.” 

 

“Oh.” 

 

“Okay.” Josie sounds disappointed as Penelope feels. 

 

“So ice cream?” Hayley reminds them, eager to move past the strange tension in the room and Penelope grumbles under her breath. “Cookies and cream if you’re taking requests.”

 

“Yes.” Josie nods. “Ice cream. Don’t you want to make your niece happy?” 

 

“Please, Aunt Pen? I've had such a tough day.” Hayley’s sincerity is almost believable. 

 

The girl was such a con artist with those sad eyes and her jutted out lower lip.

 

“Okay, fine.” Penelope gives in and just as expected, Hayley’s sad mask is replaced by triumph. “Only because I’m less likely to get caught going to the kitchen than you two are.” 

 

“Ha! Totally saw this coming,” Hayley gleefully murmurs what all of them were thinking. When Penelope rolls her eyes, Hayley earnestly explains, “you two arguing about whether I should get ice cream makes me feel like I’m a child again.” 

 

Josie laughs before nodding her head. “That sounds about right. Go,” she orders Penelope. “I’ll stay with her until you come back.”

 

Hayley glances at the clock, it was three minutes past their curfew. “Won’t you get in trouble?”

 

Penelope wants to complain about how Hayley was worried about Josie getting in trouble when both of them were forcing her to go to the kitchen but Josie’s next words render her speechless. 

 

“Don’t worry about it,” she murmurs absently, settling down next to Hayley on the bed. “I have a lot of experience leaving this room after curfew. I’ve never gotten caught before.”

 

“Oh, right,” Hayley agrees casually, not thinking much of it. 

 

When Josie turns red once she realizes what she’s just said, it takes everything in Penelope not to tease her about it. 

 

“What?” She asks Hayley, pointedly avoiding Penelope’s eyes. 

 

“What what?” Hayley’s confusion only makes her want to laugh more so Penelope decides to leave the room before she loses her mind.

 

“What are you implying?” She hears Josie’s muffled accusation as she closes the door behind her, grinning widely. 

 

“Why are you being weird when I am just agreeing with you?”

 

— 

 

When Penelope gets back ten minutes later juggling three pints of ice cream, Josie’s propped up against the headboard with Hayley taking up the entire bed, head on Josie’s stomach, both of them playfully arguing. 

 

Hayley and Josie look up, happy to see her - although knowing them, the love in their eyes was for the ice cream and not Penelope. 

 

 _This is what her future must look like_ , she realizes belatedly, a sudden rush of warmth running through her veins. This was her  _family._

 

But she’s not allowed to marvel at the thought because Hayley sits up to make room for Penelope, making grabby hands at the ice cream.

 

Penelope gives her the pint of cookies and cream and Josie her butter pecan. “There was no rum raisin.” 

 

“This will definitely do,” Josie says happily, ripping the lid off and Hayley groans once she spots it.

 

“Butter pecan and rum raisin? Still? Geez, even as a teenager, you didn’t have better taste in ice cream.” 

 

Josie scowls where Penelope laughs. “They are-“ 

 

“Both great flavors, yes, I’ve heard this many times. Please know that you’re the only one who feels that way.” She sighs, disappointed in Josie’s taste buds and turns to Penelope. “What about you? Still cake batter?

 

“Why shop around when you already know you have the best one, right?” 

 

Hayley grins like she’s heard that one too. “You’ve mentioned that once or twice before and not just about your ice cream.” 

 

Penelope feels the heat rushing to her cheeks and whips around to see if Josie had connected the dots, but she was nose deep in her butter pecan.

 

She must feel Penelope’s eyes on her so she looks up, a splat of butter pecan on the tip of her nose. “What?” She asks, around a mouthful of ice cream. 

 

She was so stupidly cute that it hurt to look at her and not actually kiss her so Penelope shakes her head and focuses on Hayley instead.

 

“You changed already?” Penelope asks, taking note of Hayley’s pajamas. 

 

Hayley hums in agreement, not looking up from her ice cream. The way they ate ice cream like it would run out if they stopped must run in the family. “Couldn’t find anything that fit me until Aunt Jo gave me these.” 

 

Penelope takes a moment to understand just what Hayley was referring to, until it registers that Hayley was wearing pajamas weren’t.. entirely hers. 

 

“I’ve been looking for those, you know?” Josie says lightly. 

 

“You seemed to know where they were just fine,” Penelope returns equally politely, knowing that the clothes in question had been in one of Penelope’s drawers that used to hold all of Josie’s stuff.

 

Josie holds Penelope’s combative gaze until Hayley chimes in. 

 

“I don’t know if anyone’s told you yet, but you two are so irritating in this time period.” 

 

Josie turns to Hayley with a teasing grin. “I refuse to believe that Penelope isn’t irritating in any time period.” 

 

“And yet, she likes me more than she likes you.”

 

Hayley beams, satisfied, as Penelope and Josie argue about who Hayley’s favorite was and proceeds to steal both of their ice cream - even if she did drag butter pecan, ice cream was ice cream and she wasn’t one to discriminate - when they weren’t watching. 

 

“Okay, _now_ this feels like home,” she whispers around a mouthful of Josie’s butter pecan, before digging her spoon into Penelope’s cake batter.   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did I say? Everything was just fine, wasn’t it? 
> 
> Thank you so much for your kind words on the last chapter and I hope this one was worth the wait. 
> 
> I know most of you are dying to see Josie find out the truth about their marriage, but we’ll get there. Right now she’s basking in the joy of being an aunt and she deserves a moment of happiness before she figures out she’s a wife too. Maybe next chapter? 
> 
> Oh and I also recently wrote my version of a posie proposal, so I’d love it if you could check that out and tell me if you liked it! 
> 
> Let me know what you thought in the comments or what your favorite part was or if we all still like Hayley. 😂 
> 
> What was your favorite line? Mine was “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Hope. I can’t think of one person she reminds me of.” Because I made myself laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> So, let me know your thoughts - did you hate it, did you love it? Is there anything you'd like to see or you know, you can always just scream at me on twitter at @dammnvers!


End file.
